


Good

by NoBrakes



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cutting, F/M, Self-Harm, harming, trigger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoBrakes/pseuds/NoBrakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were happy, you really were. until your parents showed up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this has some major triggers. i may make a sequel but I'm not really sure. Please comment and kudos.

“(Y/N) open the fucking door right now! Michael yelled and banged at the door

You screamed and cried as you dug the razor farther into your wrists. The bathtub water ran, and you could only hope that it helped drown out your screams.

“(y/n) please, I’m begging you let me in, let me help you.” Michael screamed 

You didn’t want to hear him, he wasn’t supposed to be home now. He was supposed to be at work, they were scheduled to do a let’s play. You covered your ears hoping it get rid of the banging on the door. Blood was pouring out your wrists and staining the bathroom floor. You backed you into the wall and slid down onto the floor bringing your legs to your chest and rocked back and forth. You cried like you never cried before. All those emotions that you kept pent up throughout the years came pouring out. You never cried, ever. It meant you were weak, you had to be strong. But here you were, crying. The bathtub water started to overflow and flooded the bathroom. Blood dripped down coloring the water red. You watched as the water flowed out the door.

“oh my god, why the fuck is the water red. (y/n) I’m calling an ambulance.” 

That’s alright, call people. Scream it from a top of a mountain for all I care. You were heading out anyways. You felt yourself getting very light headed, and things started to fade away. You heard the sirens going in the distance, they got louder as they got closer. Michael was now full body slamming into the door. 

“Please (y/n)” you could hear his voice crack

“Micool what’s going on? Are you crying?” You heard a familiar British voice

“She won’t open the door Gavin, the water is red.” Michael almost whispered, making it hard for you to make out the words.

You heard a bunch of people rush into the apartment. 

“She won’t open the door.” Michael kept repeating 

The door pounded three times before it opened. You looked over and found Michaels. You smiled weakly as the tears streamed down your face.

“I’m so sorry.” You whispered to him as they lifted you on the gurney

You kept your eyes locked on his until it faded to black.

~3 hours earlier~

Today was supposed to be a good day. In fact a great day. You were going be in an episode of GO! Which you always had fun filming. It was always a battle to the death between you and Ray. After that you were going to help out with some RWBY animations. You had woken up this morning feeling great. You even did your hair and makeup. It was going to be great. That was until your parents showed up at your doorstep randomly. 

“ What are you guys doing here?” you said through clenched teeth. 

“We are here to take you home.” Your father spoke

You stiffened, you never had a good relationship with you parents. They never approved of what you did for a living and had always tried to get you to go to a medical school. When you moved to Austin, Texas to take a job at roosterteeth they said they would never support you. You hadn’t talked to them since then.

“What gives you the right to come to my apartment.” You were furious  
Your mother hide behind your father, she always listened to your father no matter the situation. Whenever you had gotten a C on a test and your father beat you, your mother just stood there and watched. She wouldn’t dare defy him.

“We are worried about you sweetie.” You rolled your eyes ate your mother’s statement

“I am not your concern anymore.”

You felt your fathers hand smack against your face.

“You do not talk to your mother that way.” He screamed

You put your hand to your cheek, it stung. He had done worse, but it still hurt. 

“(y/n), who’s at the door?” Michael peered out from his room 

You turned around and glared at him, hoping he would get the message. Sadly he did not. He just gave you a confused look and walked out of his room.

“Is this your boyfriend?” Your mother questioned 

Before you could respond Michael wrapped his arms around your waist and kissed you on the cheek. 

“Why’s your cheek red?” he whispered in your ear

Your face got beat red and you elbowed him in the stomach.

“No, he’s just a friend.” 

“Doesn’t seem like just a friend, why is he at your apartment this early in the morning?” my father sounded angry

“I could say the same to you.” you mumbled

“Pack you shit up right now, you are coming back home.” Your father was practically screaming

“What?” Michael said confused

You turned your head to face him. “Please go, I will meet you at work.”

“Are you sure? Are these people your parents” he looked concerned

“Yeah, they are. Please go.”

He just nodded and slipped out the door leaving you with your parents. 

“Did I fucking stutter, pack your things! Now!” 

You saw your mother flinch, you felt bad for her. She was too afraid of him to leave him.

“Why are you even here!” you screamed back “You hate me, you have told me on many occasions, why the hell would you want me to come home!”

“We watched some of these videos you make, these people are horrible. I will no longer allow you to work there.”

You pushed him. “Get the fuck out of my house.” 

That was a bad decision. Cause that’s when his fist collided with your jaw. You fell to the floor hunched over. You felt the tears stinging in your eyes. No, you can’t cry in front of him. 

“You are not my daughter, you never will be and never have been. You are a disgrace to this family, I never want to see you again.” he kicked you in the stomach, turned around and left.

You heard your mother weeping in the distance. You laid there curled up into a ball trying to catch your breath. You felt every memory from your childhood rush back to you. Every time you had disappointed your parents. Every kid that would make fun of you  
for the bruises on your face. Every time you had picked up a razor and cut yourself. Every time you had wished you were dead.  
You let a tear fall, you dragged yourself to the bathroom and fumbled around in the medicine cabinet until you found your razor. This was it. You were done. You rolled up your sleeve until and began to run the razor across your skin. You felt so relieved. Every time the razor pierced your skin you smiled. You heard the front door open. Maybe it was Michael, hopefully he wouldn’t come into the bathroom. You heard footsteps approach the bathroom. You realized you forgot to lock the door, and the door swung open. There your father stood, he looked down at your bleeding wrists then back at you. You stiffened afraid at what he was going to say. He just stood there for a few seconds.

“Good.” he said then closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So i worked for awhile on this, and i may post another chapter as an alternate ending.

~Michaels pov~  
They wouldn’t let you see her. She was in critical condition they said, they didn’t think she was going to make it through the night. Only family members aloud they said. Why the fuck is that a rule, her family hated her. I loved her and I never got the chance to tell her that. Every time you closed your eyes you saw her laying down on the bathroom floor, a bloody mess and her (h/c) hair a mess. You couldn’t stay in the apartment anymore so you had decided to spend the next few nights with Ray. You spent the night curled up on the couch playing video games all night trying to distract yourself from the hundreds of tweets that were flooding your twitter. It started with Gavin’s initial tweet.

Gavin Free @GavinFree

“Everyone keep @(y/n) in your thoughts. She is in the hospital, it’s not looking so good.”

You knew Gavin meant well, but man did it piss you off. They didn’t need to know what was happening. You didn’t need the constant reminder that (y/n) was in the hospital dying. Responses came in by the minute. You know she would have been embarrassed by all the attention she was getting. 

“Oh my god! @GavinFree what’s going on! What happened?”

“I will keep @(y/n) in my prayers.”

“This is bullshit, she was fine yesterday! @(y/n) this better be some sick joke!”

And they kept pouring in. You refused to come out and say anything in the matter knowing you would just break down. You couldn’t do that, if she found out you cried she would make fun of you forever. You looked over at the clock and it was 3 in the morning. You had to get ready for work in a few hours. You groaned and switched off the TV. You had to face the morning whether you liked it or not.

~your pov~

“Get up (Y/n)!” your father screamed

You curled up in the corner, bruises trailing up and down your arms and legs. 

“I said get up!” he screamed so loud you were sure the neighbors could hear.

“Yes.” you whispered 

“What was that?’

“Yes sir.” You cried 

You scrambled to get up. He was so much taller than you. So terrifying. You stared at the ground afraid to make eye contact with him. You heard your mother weeping in the corner.  
He grabbed your wrists and you winced because they were still bleeding. He yanked down your sleeve exposing your new cuts.

“You are a useless piece of shit.” He threw you away from him and walked out the door. 

This scene, and many others like it, played over and over again. It kept happening until you heard a voice.

“Stop” a soft angelic voice whispered 

Everything went blank. You stood in a room in a red dress all alone. Cuts were gone off your arms and your makeup was no longer running down your face.

“Stop it.” The voice said again

You turned around unable to find the voice. There was no one in this room. 

“What?” you screamed

Nothing.

“What do you want from me?” you screamed again.

“I want you to choose.” 

What, choose what? There was nothing here.

“I don’t mean to be rude, but there’s nothing fucking here.”

“Choose.” 

You were so confused, why was everything white? Where were you? And then you understood. You squeezed your eyes shut trying to wake up from this dream. But this is what you wanted, your escape. After all, a dead girl can’t disappoint people anymore. 

~Michaels pov again~

“Leeeeets stop!” Geoff’s screamed

You slumped down in your seat and watch as the tower of pimps was taken off (y/n) desk by Ryan. 

“Haha! The Mad King takes power once again!” Ryan laughs swiping the tower.

You groaned, knowing that was the last time you would see the tower on (y/n)’s desk. 

“Hey could we just keep the tower there.” You spoke up

They all looked at you funny. They all knew that (y/n) was in the hospital, but they all assumed she would get better. She was a fighter after all, she was probably the toughest one out of all the achievement hunters. Never took anyone’s shit, and could take any   
punch thrown her way with a smile on her face. 

“Hey man she’s gonna be back here in no time kicking our asses.” Ray said with a big smile on his face

That’s did it.

“No she’s not!” you screamed 

Everyone jumped back

“Yo man calm down” Ray put his hand on your shoulder

“Get off me! She’s not fine! She’s not going to be back here! She is dying and we are all sitting on our asses playing fucking video games while the love of my life is in a hospital bed dying!” 

You ran out of the room and out to your car. You tugged on the handle of the car but it wouldn’t open. You looked in the car realizing you had locked yourself out. 

“God fucking damn it! Just one more fucking thing that needed to go wrong!” you screamed 

You ran your hand threw yours hair and sank to the ground in tears. You just sat there and cried and you didn’t care who saw you. Gavin eventually found you and ran to your side.

“Bloody hell Micoo what’s wrong?” 

“The door won’t open.” You sobbed into your hands.

“Micoo it’s just a car door, we can call someone and the will open the door. It’s going to be fine.”

You shook your head “no it’s not, the door won’t open. She wouldn’t open the door.” 

Gavin was taken back a little bit by this.

“Micoo my boi.” He hugged you and you sobbed into his arms.

~time skip to the next morning~

We woke up to the sound of your phone ringing. You looked over and the clock said 4 a.m. who the fuck was calling you this early? It was an unknown caller but you decided to pick up the phone anyways.

“Hello?” 

“Hi, is this Michael Jones?” a women was at the other end of the phone

“Um, yes”

“Hi! We have a patient here under the name of (y/n) (l/n).”

You immediately sat up in bed. So many emotions rushed through your body. 

“She woke up about 10 minutes ago screaming your name and we are unable to calm her down. Would you be able to come over to the hospital?”

“Yes! Of course!” you were scrambling to get out of bed 

You grabbed jeans from your drawer practically tripping over them trying to put them on. 

“Thank you very much sir!” she said, you could hear her screaming in the background and the line went dead.

~your pov~

You were screaming and you don’t know why. All you knew was that you had to see Michael. Nurses and doctors were rushing into your room trying to calm you down, but you didn’t care. You needed Michael, you needed to tell him that you chose him. That you were so sorry for what you had done. Another nurse came in and whispered something in the doctor’s ear.

“Is he coming? Did you call him?” you cried 

The nurse came toward you hesitantly,

‘Listen sweet heart, you need to calm down, if you don’t we will have to sedate you.”

No, you needed to see Michael.

“No! Pease! I just want to see him!” 

And almost on cue Michael came bursting through the doors.

“Michael!” you cried

He looked over to you and just smiled “Look who decided to wake up.” 

“Michael, I’m so sorry.” You sobbed

He ran over to you and the nurse got out of the way.

“Hey, hey, don’t cry, I got you. I’m right here I promise.” He said with one hand cupping your face, the other hand smoothing your hair back.

You looked up into his brown eyes and he peered back into your (e/c) ones.

“I got you.” he repeated 

You smiled up at him. Tears started to form in your eyes again. Michael looked at you confused.

“What’s wrong? Am I hurting you?”

You laughed a little and shook your head.

“Then why the fuck are you crying?” 

You brought your hand up to his face. 

“Thank you.” you mouthed unable to get any sounds out of your mouth. 

You saw the corners of his mouth turn up. 

“I missed you.” he whispered 

You just stayed there and stared at each other until someone finally moved forward, you’re not sure who did, but all you know was that his lips were on yours. It was soft and sweet, not a kiss you would have been expecting from someone like Michael. He had to break the kiss, he looked down at you smiling, with a goofy look on his face.

“Why are you looking at me like that Jones?” 

“I think I might love you” he said almost nervous

You laughed a little and leaned up to kiss him again. You kissed him rougher this time. You pulled away, your forehead resting against his.

“I love you to.”

“Good” he smiled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave kudos and comment.


	3. Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so basically this is if the reader had died rather than survived. i wrote this pretty quickly so it's not that great and I am pretty crappy with endings. But thank you so much for reading, it really means so much!

~Michaels pov~  
Her parents didn’t come to the funeral, which you think was for the best. Besides, you would have kicked their asses if they dared showed up. You don’t care if it was their daughter, they killed her and you would never forgive them for that.   
The funeral was nothing special, a few rooster teeth fans showed up to pay their respects. Geoff thought it would be a good idea for the fans to know what happened, raise awareness on how serious self- harm was. You didn’t want the fans there; you were afraid they would want to take pictures or want to sign stuff. But to your surprise, they were very respectful. They seemed truly heartbroken about the loss.   
It took you two weeks before you were able to show up to work again. People would tip toe around you afraid to say anything. You did the occasional let’s play, but they weren’t the same without her. The fans could tell you were crushed too. The comments were filled with notes of grief. The hate comments about her were replaced with comments of apology for hating on her. Saying that they would have never said any of that stuff if they knew what was going on; how horrible they felt about it. Damn right they should feel bad; people don’t seem to understand that she had feelings. The comments people used to leave about her were brutal and it broke your heart every time you read them. It never seemed to have bothered her though. No one would have been able to guess what was going on behind the scenes. 

It took you 2 months to be able to talk about her again without wanting to punch someone. You were able to think about her and laugh at the good times you two had. You would be able to talk about her in lets plays and started to get back into your old habits of screaming at Gavin. You were no longer avoided at work, which was good. You weren’t broken, you were fine. When any one would ask that’s what you would say.   
“I’m fine, I promise.” You would say in the most convincing way possible. People would always respond with the same sympathetic smile. 

At 6 months you were able to watch old videos of her. Old vlogs you used to do. You were able to laugh instead of cry. Your favorite one was from about 2 years ago right after you had moved into his apartment.  
~Video~

“OK, so (y/n) just moved in last night and past out on the couch from unpacking all night, and I think as a welcome to my humble abode present I should wake her up with breakfast.”

The camera was set down facing the couch to show (y/n) sleeping. Michael crept up behind you with a bucket of water and poured it on (y/n). She jumped up screaming.

“Michael fucking Jones, you have made a terrible mistake!”

“Breakfast is on the table you lazy fuck.” Michael said through laughs 

“You are a piece of shit.” (y/n) muttered 

Michael threw his hand over his chest acting offended. 

“I have opened my home to you and made you breakfast, is that any way to talk to the man of the house?” 

She picked up the closest thing, which just happened the camera, and threw it at Michael. It hit him straight in the head.

“Ow! What the fuck!”

(y/n) just laughed and said “Some man of the house you are.” Then sat down to eat the breakfast that Michael had laid out while mumbling something you weren’t able to make out. 

“No thank you for making you breakfast?” Michael put the camera right up to her face.

“Go fuck yourself.” (Y/n) mumbled and flipped of the camera

~ end video~

A year had passed since (y/n) had died, and for the first time since the funeral you were able to visit her grave. It was a sunny day just like every other day. You walked through the graveyard until he found hers. 

“Hey (y/n), I’m not really sure what the hell I’m supposed to be saying. But I was told that I should visit you today, so here I am. It’s been a year today and I still have trouble getting through the day without seeing you smile. If you can hear me you are probably laughing your ass off about how fucking stupid I sound, but it’s true. I miss you so damn much. You were the best friend I could have asked for and I wasn’t there for you when you needed me.”

You started to get choked up. Your eyes stung with tears but you knew you had to keep talking.

“I-I met someone (y/n) and I know we never dated but I loved you. I really did, and I can only hope you knew that. Her names Lindsay, she’s really funny and can put up with my bullshit. She started interning at Rooster Teeth after you….. yeah. Anyway, I’m going to ask her to marry me tonight and I’m fucking terrified. I just need to know if that’s ok and I know you can’t answer me but I just need to know.”

You stood there for a few minutes hoping that something would tell you that she could hear you. That by some fucking miracle she would appear and be excited for you. But nothing happened.

“Yeah, didn’t think so. “ You turned around to head back to the car. Lindsay waited for you in there.

“You ok?” she asked when you got into the car.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” You smiled 

She studied you face to see if you were lying. She leaned in and kissed you on the cheek.

“It’s going to be ok.” She smiled sweetly

And you knew that it was time to let go. She was gone and she wouldn’t want you to be hanging on to her like this. So for right now, sitting here with Lindsay, everything was pretty good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, it really means a lot!


End file.
